


I Can't Make You Love Me

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, inspired by a song, that annoying voice in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tendou wished he wasn't an omega. No, it wasn't necessarily being an omega that he didn't like.It was that when he presented he found out who his fated mate was.He's heard the romantic and tear jerking stories of omegas and alphas meeting their fated mates, but he didn't have that.He hated it because he knew his fated mate wanted someone else. (or did he?)________________________________Edit: [Sept. 3 2019] Realised I never put a summary for this story, so here it is.





	1. Turn down these voices inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to some old songs I had on my phone, while working on a different fic, when this song played (Bon Iver version) and I suddenly got the idea to write an angsty UshiTen ABO fic. (This does end happy, Updates will just be a bit slow as I'm working on other fics and drawing for KrtskFluffweek.) 
> 
> (I might make an E chapter for this but post it separately. We'll see.)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta reader.

Tendou knows he isn't like the other omegas. If it wasn't for his scent people would think he was a beta or even an alpha, with his height and personality. But no, Tendou is an omega. 

 

He presented late. He was thankful that he was at home when he did. His mother helped him through it by giving him water, food and even provided him with a toy to make his heat bearable. The first heat is the worst, but it gets better after that. He would bring heat suppressants in his bag and a huge supply of scent blockers. 

 

It wasn't because Tendou didn't want to be an omega. No, Tendou doesn't mind being an omega, it doesn't really make a difference for him, it just has some extra baggage that occurs a few days a month but he can deal with that. He uses the suppressants when he wants to still play a game but his heat is coming up. Though it's dangerous, Tendou knows not to abuse it. The only downside, for him, is that omegas give off scents that will give his feelings (and subsequently his status) away so he blocks them. Because what he minds is that the alpha that he loves, who his omega needs, wants someone else. 

 

After Tendou presented and returned to school, he told everyone he had food poisoning to cover up his absence. When Tendou saw Ushijima for the first time after presenting, he knew that he was his fated mate. Ushijima’s scent was the strongest out of everyone's and it kick started his heat that he had to run to the clinic and took a bunch of suppressants to help calm him down. 

 

He cried when he found out, because he knew his fated mate wanted someone else. 

 

The only times when Tendou would use his suppressants in order for him to play in a game was if it was against Aoba Johsai. If it was any other team he would find a way to get out of it. He knew when they were going to play against them. Wakatoshi would be very expressive. 

 

Though not many people could read Ushijima’s facial expressions Tendou was very good at understanding him. The small upward pull of his lips, the slightly bigger pupils revealing Ushijima’s excitement when he knew that he was going to see Oikawa again. At times like these Tendou hated that he understood Ushijima. Because seeing the effect Oikawa had on Ushijima breaks his heart every time. 

 

_ “Why don't you give up on him?” “Find another person who will make you happy.”  _

 

The thing is, Tendou has tried. After the, possibly, 30th time (he knows it's not that many but that how it felt) he heard Ushijima tell Oikawa he “should have come to Shiratorizawa”. Tendou tried to give up on Ushijima. Because he knows it's a lost cause. Ushijima wants Oikawa, an omega who’s beautiful, popular, was smaller than him and yet who was strong. An omega who was already claimed but who Ushijima still wanted. How could Tendou ever compete with that?

 

There were times when Tendou just wanted to use his pheromones to attract Ushijima. When he was using a scent blocker during one of the games and Ushijima was concentrated on Oikawa, he wanted so badly just to rip off his patches and let Ushijima take him, trap him. But then he'd mentally slap himself. He couldn't- wouldn't do that. It isn't right. Ushijima will never love him especially if he did that. 

 

Everyone on the team knew he was an omega after a couple of months, they pieced things together when Tendou missed games and practices yet attended some looking worn out. Ushijima was the only one who didn't know he was an omega. Thankfully.

 

“Tendou, are you feeling alright?” Wakatoshi asked, startling Tendou just a bit.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine Wakatoshi-kun why do you ask?” Tendou tried to act as cheerfully as he always was . 

 

“You haven't touched your food. You need to energize yourself. We have a match against Aoba Johsai in a few hours.” 

 

Tendou’s smile faltered a bit but he laughed to cover it up. “Awww, thanks Wakatoshi-kun. But it's ok, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something.” 

 

He ate a bit of his lunch but it didn't taste of anything. Not that the food itself was so bad that it was tasteless, but Tendou was too distracted with Oikawa coming that he couldn't take in anything else. He was glad he doubled up on the scent blockers because he was sure he was emitting a strong scent of sadness.

 

Tendou was a bit irked that Ushijima only mentioned Aoba Johsai, when he knew that Karasuno was also coming. A team which had a member that Ushijima didn't like. He suspects it's because he's unpredictable. But no, all Ushijima was talking or thinking about was, Oikawa. 

 

He looked down at his tray of food. Missing the look Ushijima gave him and the concerned ones the rest of their teammates cast them. 

 

When he was getting changed for their practice semi walked up to him. Ushijima was the first changed and was already out on the court. 

 

“Tendou. You are not ok. You look ill and you smell-. What is wrong?” He asked, his tone of voice and facial expression saying that he wasn't going to leave until he heard the truth. 

 

Tendou chuckled sadly. “Am I that transparent? I- wait… Did you just say I smell?” 

 

Semi nodded. “I mean it's very faint but your sadness is very strong that I can still smell it over your patches.” 

 

“Shit.” Tendou swore. “I have to change them then. Can you watch the bathroom stall for me?” He asked as he took out a handful of blockers and walked towards a bathroom stall, Semi following close behind. Everyone still in the changing room knew the moment Tendou removed the blockers as the alphas and omegas whined at the despair and misery that filled the room. Semi and the others started sending out calming scents to help calm Tendou and the rest of the people in the room. Tendou's scent disappeared after a minute. 

 

Tendou exited the stall and was pulled into a hug by the teammates left in the changing room. 

 

“You have to tell Ushijima about how you feel.” Semi said. Shirabu came up behind his mate and nodded in agreement. 

 

“That's going to be like talking to a wall.” Tendou laughed hollowly. “He- He doesn't see me that way. It won't make a difference. Besides after the Nationals, if we make it, I'm quitting volleyball.” 

 

“What?!” Semi and Shirabu exclaimed. 

 

Tendou, walked to his bag, put away his pack of scent blockers and put his bag in his locker. “Hey, guys. It's fine. I just feel like it's time for me to go.”

 

“You sure this isn't because of Ushij-”

 

“No,” Tendou cut semi off. “No, it's not because of him. I've been thinking about this even before I presented, I knew I wasn't going to be doing this forever. If anything I stayed this long because of Wakatoshi.” 

 

Tendou closed his locker and turned to face semi and Shirabu. “I'll still see you guys at lunch and after school. I'll watch all the games you guys will play. I'll still be here for you.” 

 

Semi and shirabu shared a look but then smiled at Tendou nonetheless. 

 

“Come on, let's practice.” Shirabu broke the silence and they all walked out to the court.


	2. Tell me no lies

Aoba Johsai lost.

 

Tendou was happy that they weren't going to be playing against Aoba Johsai. 

 

But his heart fell when he and Ushijima bumped into Oikawa and Iwaizumi after the match. 

 

The words Ushijima would say to Oikawa spilled from his lips like a broken record, when really the only broken thing there was Tendou. Except this time Ushijima went a step further and dissed Oikawa’s team and his mate in front of him. Tendou was glad Oikawa’s mate, Iwaizumi, was there to help calm him down and all Ushijima received was a shouting, when Tendou was sure Oikawa would have struck Ushijima for dismissing his mate. 

 

Tendou watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s retreating backs. He had to admit, he was jealous of Oikawa. Oikawa had a mate that loved him, cherished him and would kill for him. Even if Iwaizumi didn't really show it, he knew Oikawa was his whole world. On top of all that Oikawa has Ushijima’s heart. He has the heart of the man he loves. 

 

He started to think, a while back, that maybe he got it wrong. Maybe Ushijima wasn't his fated pair. But whenever Ushijima was near, he didn't even have to see him, he felt the pull. Then he wondered if fate was so cruel that he was destined to live with a one sided soul bond. It was extremely rare, but not unheard of.

 

During their match against Karasuno, Tendou did his best. Letting out all his frustration on blocking and teasing one of the omegas on the Karasuno team, the tall blond omega who seemed to be already scent marked by an alpha -most likely from another school as no one from his team had the scent that engulfed the omega. 

 

It agitated him. An omega who was like him - who wasn’t the “perfect image” of what an omega is- had a prospective partner for him. It didn’t seem fair. Then again, unlike Tendou, the blond was gorgeous. 

 

Tendou was successful in masking his emotions during the game. Riling up the Karasuno team lifted his spirits, even if it was by just a bit. He liked playing volleyball, it helped him lose himself and forget about the things that were bothering him, especially when he was blocking up front. All his focus was on the game. 

 

Shiratorizawa won. 

 

He wasn't surprised. He bounded up to Wakatoshi, happy as a clam. Cheering and hugging him along with the rest of the team. They pulled away to do whatever it was they wanted to do. Wakatoshi, being the polite man he was, walked up to the captain of Karasuno and shook his hand thanking him for the game. 

 

Tendou was too busy watching Ushijima conversing with the other captain that he didn't notice a figure heading towards him until it was already by his side.

 

“Hey.” the figure said, shocking Tendou slightly, but he masked it with a neutral expression as he turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. A guy with crazy brown hair which seemed to stick out in all directions and who was almost the same height as Tendou, but fell short a centimetre or so, stood before him.

 

“I’m Oyasu Soma.” he guy introduced himself, he was from Ohgiminami, as his shirt provided. Tendou didn't really know much of him, he was familiar -only because they were a team they had played against a couple of times before. Tendou was a little surprised to find out that he was an alpha, as though he did have the height, he didn't really carry the presence of one. (though, he’s one to talk)

 

“Hi.” Tendou said, friendly but a bit cautious. Ushijima, who was now back with the rest of the team, was watching Tendou - well, he was watching Oyasu talk to Tendou - with a small downturn to his lips that no one but Tendou would have noticed. 

 

“Can I help you with anything?” Tendou asked with a teasing grin when Oyasu just stared at him. 

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you were alright?” 

 

Tendou’s smile fell and his eyebrows drew together, not understanding what Oyasu was saying. 

 

“I know it's not my place but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you- Are you having problems with your alpha?” 

 

Ok, Now Tendou was really confused. 

 

Tendou scoffed out a laugh. “I don't know what your talking about. I don’t have an alpha.” 

 

Oyasu’s eyes widened and brought his hands up to try to show him that he didn't mean any harm. “Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought- but there's-... I'm sorry. Anyway, I think you should know that you might want to refresh your blockers.”

 

Tendou slapped a hand over his neck where his patches were covering his scent gland. _How did he-_ _ Could they be wearing off already?? I just changed them before the game! _

 

“I mean, it isn't that pungent!” Oyasu was quick to reassure him, after seeing the flash of panic that crossed Tendou's face. “I have a sensitive nose and so can sense these things. It isn't bad, I just wanted to give you a heads up.” 

 

Oyasu felt a sudden chill run down his spine and his instincts were telling him to back away from the omega. He looked around the court to see who was sending him the threat when his eyes landed on Ushijima. The look in the captain’s eyes were murderous. But he used all his strength to look away and focus on the hurting omega in front of him. Had Tendou not just told him that he didn't have an alpha, he would have thought that Ushijima was his. He just brushed it off as an overprotective captain. 

 

“T-thanks.” Tendou gave him a small smile and turned to head back to the changing room so that he could change the patches and douse himself in scent repressors. He was so focused on getting to the changing room that he didn’t realise that Oyasu had followed him until he reached the doors. 

 

“What are you doing?” Tendou narrowed his eyes at Oyasu. His guard up and clenched one of his hands into a fist in case he needed to punch the alpha.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just feel uneasy because of how much I can smell your hurt.” Oyasu confessed, looking sheepish but also pity towards Tendou. 

 

Tendou hated that. He doesn't want anyone's pity. 

 

“I'm fine. It doesn't concern you.” Tendou growled. He knew Oyasu didn't deserve that, he was just trying to help, but he was just fed up and tired of the looks people gave him that were just reminders that his own mate doesn't want him. “Please leave.” 

 

Tendou turned but froze in shock when Oyasu said “No.” 

 

Tendou looked back at Oyasu incredulously. “Excuse me?” he scoffed.    
  


Oyasu cringed. “That’s not what I meant. I just- I can’t- I can’t just leave knowing an omega is in pain.”

 

Tendou growled a bit at that. This is one of the reasons why he wore patches, hates how omegas are treated as if they are fragile and weak. Though, he knew that Oyasu was right with him being in pain, it doesn’t mean that he can’t handle it himself. This is his problem not Oyasu’s. 

 

But before Tendou could tell Oyasu just that, a deep growl sounded from behind them. Oyasu turned swiftly to look at the source of the growl and was greeted by a murderous looking Ushijima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Do tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll fix it.  
> (it's not beta read so all mistakes are mine)
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next chapter. :D 
> 
>  If you know me, or seen some of my other works, you know who Tsuki's mate is ;) *coughkuroocough*
> 
> [ Twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (mainly my artworks)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


	3. Just hold me close, don't patronize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I've been busy with school and now in Ireland for my mums wedding, so I've been working on this and other fics at a snails pace. 
> 
> But I've finally finished! ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Ushijima looked between Tendou and Oyasu, his nose flared as he breathed in. He most likely saw how unsettled and distressed Tendou was as his eyes grew darker and he growled low in his throat as he crowded up to Oyasu.

“Leave.” Ushijima managed to snarl out through his gritted teeth.

Oyasu wanted to go. He really did, every instinct in him was telling him to bolt! But he sent a quick glance at Tendou, an action that Ushijima didn't miss.

“Now!” Ushijima barked out, his eyes looked cold and deadly, his stance threatening.

Tendou knew Ushijima was a step away from losing his control. Something he has never done before. “Just go.”

Oyasu opened his mouth to say something but Tendou just shook his head “I'll be fine. Go.”

Ushijima let out another deep growl. Unhappy that Oyasu was still there. Oyasu didn't hesitate this time, he slipped past Ushijima and ran out of the changing room. Leaving Tendou with Ushijima.

Ushijima was by Tendou's side the moment Oyasu was out of sight. He held Tendou in a deep embrace. An action that caught him off guard. Tendou’s heart skipped a beat and his stomach dropped as he was happy Ushijima was comforting him and protecting him but he knew that ushijima was just doing this because he was his teammate and friend.

Tendou closed his eyes and tentatively wrapped his arms around ushijima, hugging him back. So that even for just a moment he could imagine that Ushijima was holding him because he loved him. Imagine that his mate wanted him the same way he did.

But of course, he was pulled back to reality.

“Tendou are you ok? Did he do anything to you?” Ushijima asked as he pulled away from Tendou to inspect him.

“He didn't hurt me.” Tendou didn't answer Ushijima’s first question. Ushijima would know if he was lying and he didn't want Ushijima knowing that he was emotionally unstable. “Thank you, but I just want to be alone for a while.” Tendou put on a smile for Ushijima trying his best to act normal so that Ushijima might buy his act.

He didn't.

“You’re upset.”

Tendou sighed in defeat Ushijima was always straightforward. There was no use trying to hide it from him anymore. “Yeah, I– I guess I am.”

Ushijima's brows furrowed and he took one of Tendou's hand in his. “What's wrong?”

“Well... I have something I need to tell you first… I- I'm an omega.”

A look of shock passed Ushijima's face before it was replaced with a concerned one. “The guy earlier...Was he harassing you?” The protective growl sent a shiver down Tendou's spine.

“No, he was just concerned. He-... He could smell my distress.” Tendou led Ushijima to his locker

Tendou opened his locker and took out his scent blockers and patches. He hesitated to remove the ones he already had on but the look in Ushijima's eyes had him ripping them right off.

If he thought the smell before the game was bad, it was worse now. The moment he smelt his own misery, his eyes teared up. Ushijima let out a heart wrenching whine. Before Tendou could replace the patches he was pulled into another hug. Ushijima was subtly rubbing his scent on Tendou but Tendou was too busy crying to notice.

“Why? What is making you feel this way?” Ushijima asked.

Tendou could hear the suppressed growl. His heart fluttered at the sound. He wiped his tears away with the hand that wasn't pressed between them while Ushijima helped with his other side. He debated whether or not to tell him when he heard Ushijima whisper out a “please.” The gentleness in Ushijima's voice, something he has never heard come from the alpha before, had him tell him.

“I'm sorry, Ushijima.” Ushijima stiffened when Tendou called him by his last name, and had Tendou not been looking down he would have seen Ushijima look as if someone had slapped him across the face. “I just–” Tendou looked to the side, unsure how to tell Ushijima that he was miserable because he couldn't have him. He didn't want to make Ushijima feel bad or as if he was trying to guilt trip Ushijima into feeling he was obligated to accept his feelings.

“I’m just being silly.” Tendou ended up saying with a hollow laugh. “I am trying to get my emotions in control as I come to terms with the fact that my mate doesn't want me… Probably never will.”

Ushijima's hands tightened around him. The low growl reverberated through to Tendou. “Then he's stupid.” He growled. Shocking Tendou and making his blood boil a bit. “Anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate.”

“You have to say that. You're my friend.” Tendou let his head fall in the crook of Ushijima's neck. “And an alpha just comforting an omega in distress.” He mumbled.

“No, that's not why I–”

Tendou didn't let him finish. He let out a growl himself and pulled his head back to look into Ushijima's eyes. “Oh really?” His voice was hard as was his glare. “Then if **I** was your mate, would **you** want me?” Tendou was too upset that he was ignoring the rational voice in his head telling him to _shut up!_ That he would only hurt himself when he hears the answer. But his emotions were too strong. “Would you want an omega who is almost as tall as you, who isn't sweet and submissive, who people call a “monster” someone who–”

“Yes.”

Tendou was taken aback. But he shook himself out of the shock. “No, I mean–…” Tendou groaned and lifted his hands up to cup Ushijima's face. “Pretend I'm a stranger. Not a friend, or teammate, you want to help feel better–”

“I'm not trying to make you feel better. I do want you as my mate.” Ushijima placed a hand on top one of Tendou's hands. He pressed his cheek into it, rubbing his face into Tendou's palm.

Tendou's eyes burned as moisture pooled in them. He blinked them back. They were _not_ tears. “But... You–… O-Oikawa. Isn't he your mate? I'm not going to be his replacement.” His breath hitched at the end. He looked away from Ushijima, not wanting him to see him cry again, to see him so weak. He was embarrassed with himself.

“Oikawa? I never wanted him.” Ushijima said truthfully. Tendou knew that what he said was the truth but he just couldn't believe it. He looked back at Ushijima.

“But you always run after him. You always talk about him and tell him ‘he should have come to shiratorisawa’.”

“Because his talents would be improved at our school. But that was it. I never saw Oikawa as a prospective mate. I only ever wanted you. I wanted you the moment you came to shiratorizawa. When I thought you were a beta, I still wanted **you**.”

Tendou was speechless. He knows Ushijima has a hard time expressing himself but he always could see and understand him. How could he have missed it? Then again, he did tend to look away when his feelings were too strong.

“If you'd let me, I'd like to court you.” Ushijima had a blush across his face. His eyes serious with a hopeful spark in them.

Tendou rubbed his thumb across Ushijima's cheek. He swallowed the lump in his throat before saying in a soft voice. “I’d like that. I'd like that very much, Toshi.” He laughed at the end and Ushijima pulled him close to rub his scent against Tendou. Calming him down and marking him.

“I like it when you call me that.” He purred into Tendou's ear.

“What? ‘Toshi’?”

Tendou felt Ushijima nod and he smiled carding a hand into Ushijima's hair. “Then I'll continue calling you that.”

They pulled away after a few minutes. Tendou replaced his patches, laughing at the grunt Ushijima let out when his scent was blocked, and walked back to the court to meet the rest of the team.

“I'd like to take you out for dinner. As a date.” Ushijima said on the way back.

Tendou took Ushijima's hand in his, he smiled when he saw Ushijima preen at the action. “We can go to that restaurant that has the dish you liked and has the mudslide sundae.”

Ushijima looked at Tendou. Tendou almost tripped over his own feet when he saw the softest (and biggest) smile on Ushijima's face. The “is Ushijima smiling??” Had Ushijima look up at their teammates but Tendou didn't look away from Ushijima.

He wondered if this was a dream, but no. The hand in his was real the hugs he received form his teammates, congratulating them on finally getting together, was real.

He was in love with Ushijima and Ushijima loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos ♡
> 
> Feel free to talk to me! (I also draw Fanart)  
> [ my Twitter ](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked the fic. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Twitter (for art, updates and random rts! Feel free to chat! )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Ask me something on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
